


Confessions

by thanks_kageyama (terrorstrike)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, ace!yamaguchi, demi!tsukishima, nanogirl!yamaguchi is my queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorstrike/pseuds/thanks_kageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of the Volleyball nerds confessing (my headcanons) to the people significant to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic besides hetalia reader inserts from like.... three years ago.....

The first time they made out, Yamaguchi felt an uncomfortable pit take place in their stomach. _This wasn't right_. They were supposed to love Tsukishima, love the feeling of his lips on theirs. But they didn't. The way he trailed his hands down — made Yamaguchi want to vomit.

 

..

 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi pressed, "stop for one moment, please." They ended their sentence sharply. Yamaguchi's shirt was halfway up their body and it made their stomach twist in ways it shouldn't to these things.

  
"What?" His reply was snappy.

  
"I..." Yamaguchi trailed off, sweating from more nervousness than the slight sexual arousement, the sexual arousement they _hated_. Tsukishima told them he was demisexual. This hurt. The only one who he felt comfortable enough and close enough to have sex didn't want it. They didn't want it.

  
"I don't want it," They whispered, shuffling around until their shirt was back on straight, "Tsukki, I... I'm sorry, Tsukki," Fighting back tears, Yamaguchi pulled a hand to his eyes.

  
"Tadashi." They looked up. Tsukishima's eyes were glaring at him; not because he wants to, Yamaguchi thinks, but because his expression is only soft when he concentrates on it. Yamaguchi doesn't think he can concentrate on that right now.

  
"I," Yamaguchi's voice wavered as tears began to spill, "I hate sex. I never want to have it with anyone, not even you, Tsukki." Their body shook, "I'm sorry Tsukki, so, so sorry." The Yamaguchi that was before sitting uncomfortable in Tsukishima's lap was now clenching fistfuls of his shirt as their head was buried into the crook of Tsukishima's neck.

  
"It's fine," Tsukishima stated gruffly, his eyes shifting between confusion and concern, "Why didn't you," he paused, "tell me sooner?" He could feel Yamaguchi shaking, feeling his skin wet beneath their head and let him. He let him cry it all out.

 

"It's okay, Tadashi." Tsukishima spoke after he felt Yamaguchi stop shaking. They felt calmer when Tsukishima called them Tadashi; it was a rare occurrence, to say the least. 

 

..

 

Yamaguchi feels lighter now. They laid down on Tsukishima's living room couch, while dusk turned to night. Yamaguchi were firmly planted in Tsukishima's lap, their head on the arm rest and legs splayed out on the remainder of the couch. Tsukishima didn't mind; he liked nights like these, where Yamaguchi would lay on him and fall asleep. He really did like it; but nothing could top the days where Yamaguchi was comfortable kissing him.

 

"I love you," Tsukishima stated to no one, his hand stroking idly in a sleeping Yamaguchi's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this first drabble and i hope you accept both nanogirl yama and demi tsukki into your heart


End file.
